Tale of Sierra
by Alice the B-Rabbit
Summary: The Big Three's items are missing and its up to a new Demigod, Sierra Evans, to retrieve them along with her friends. Tell me if i should continue the story. T for swearing. Lots of OC's. NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson yada yada yada **

**Please tell me if I should continue**

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" a girl screamed as a sword came clashing down on her shoulder, forcing her to the ground. A boy ran past the fallen girl and stabbed the monster in the chest.

"Here!" another boy yelled and tossed a small vial to the girl with a golden liquid in it. She drank it hurriedly. The boy who tossed her the vial now shot arrows into the monsters eye. It stumbled back.

"Wait!" The girl screamed and everything froze in its place, literally. The first boy was frozen in mid-air; the monster was in mid rage. The soft music in the back-round stopped short. She looked over and smiled, blood that was pouring down her arm a second before was now frozen in its place.

"Before we continue, you need to know the beginning, how it all started." She smiled and everything vanished into whiteness.

* * *

**It's short I know and I know I put zero detail into the characters but I did that on purpose! please review? Please? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson**

* * *

I am not perfect. I've been told I'm pretty before, I get A's in Biology and History and my dad is a rich Hollywood Director. People look at my house and assume I live a perfect life. I live the rich Hollywood life but that doesn't make me perfect. Every girl has their secrets, their dirty evil secrets that they want to hide from the world. Mine got announced to the world on the news, 4 years ago, of course a couple weeks after the event happened.

_5__th__ grade girl nearly kills teacher! _

_ Monster at your child's school? _

Those were some of the headlines that ran on TV and in newspapers for a week. The voices of my fellow students still ring in my ears.

_"What's Sierra doing!?"_

_ "Someone go get another Teacher!"_

_ "She's gone mad! Someone help Mrs. Fletcher!"_

_ "Help!" _

Sierra, that's me. I've always had a problem with adults who have authority. Mrs. Fletcher, my 5th grade teacher was no exception. Only Mrs. Fletcher hated me, with a deep fiery passion. Sometimes I think that her only purpose in life was to make my life a living hell. One day she pushed her luck too far and I attacked her. No one saw what I saw that day. They saw a regular teacher, I saw a demon. Therapy tried to convince me that what I saw was a figment of my imagination. I know what I saw though, I saw a woman from waist up but dragon waist down.

I had attacked her. My dad, being rich, assumed that people might try to kidnap me and put me on a ransom so he hired people to train me to defend myself, while learning this I always had a thing for Biology so I started to figure out the places to hit that won't kill but will be painful . Boy did I beat the crap out of Mrs. Fletcher. When the police had pulled me off of her, her nose was broken, her lip was bleeding, and I dislocated her jaw, broke her am and left several bruises.

The police got called on me, once again, 2 years ago. My teacher, Mr. O'Malley, threatened to send me to the principal if I spoke out of turn again. Like I said, I am not the best with being told what to do. So I tackled him to the ground. The police came, again, and that time I was arrested. My dad's lawyer pulled some strings and I was released. Now a police man follows me around everywhere, to the movies, to my friend's house, everywhere.

Today was looking like a regular day of school for me. I was in 9th grade now and I had been missing a lot of school lately. See, there had been a lot of murders lately and the body's had been badly damaged. For each murder I was a suspect so they had to pull me in. I was just let off after a long 3 day trial.

As I walked to school I stared at my feet which were Batman covered high top converse. I wore slightly baggy men's black shorts that stopped just below the knee and a black tank top.

"Sierra!" I heard a name call me and I turned around sharply and almost hit my best friend, David, but I stopped my hand in time. David pushed my hand that was in my usual fingerless gloves away. David and I had been best friends since 7th grade, after I beat up the teacher. He is the only one who believes me when I say that I didn't commit the murders. He had shoulder length brown hair and wore glasses over his blue eyes. He always wore a grey beanie over his hair. Today he wore a red shirt and jeans.

"Don't scare me like that!" I laughed slightly and he just smiled at me.

"How did that last trial go?" he asked and we started moving toward class. We walked a little slowly because David had some knee or leg problem thing so he had a limp and had crutches. He was lucky that he didn't have to do P.E. because of it. Don't get me wrong I like P.E. when we do sports. As we walked over to the field I was stopped by the cheer squad. They were all my arch nemesis, looking all skimpy with their black white and gold cheer uniforms. David started to shift uncomfortably and glared slightly; he always did around them, shy of the chicks I guess. I plowed my way through them but they stood in my way again.

"Sierra Evans! Why does a girl like you not join the cheer squad? You're rich enough and pretty enough I guess." The cheer captain said and I just rolled my eyes. They always wanted to make me late to class so this, was just improvise.

"Just get out of my way, sluts." I snarled at them and then walked through again and they blocked me again.

"We are here to tell you something; today you breathe your last!" The cheer captain, Scarlett, snarled back. She snapped her fingers and the cheerleaders jumped at me and bared fangs at me. My light brown eyes widened and I ducked below them. One grabbed my shoulder length dirty blonde hair and lifted me off the ground. David quickly threw me two gold rings that were chained together and I caught it with my free hand then gawked in awe for a moment at the sight, one ring transformed into a sword the other into a dagger. Both had some sort of bronze on one side and steel on the other.

I sliced at the vampire thing that was grabbing my hair and stood completely still. The vampire things looked at me and stood still, we both waited for someone to make the first move. They all jumped at me, I sliced one in half and she exploded in gold powder. I jumped on ones back and stabbed her several times in the back while my eyes grew wide and got a certain, insane look to them. David started playing on a flute or something he got from who knows where and a bunch of tree branches held some of the monsters in place. I went after them and killed them all quickly and insanely.

Soon they were all dead and I was panting heavily. David stopped playing his flute thing and walked awkwardly over to me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE THINGS WHERE!?" He screamed at me and I just blocked him off.

"I don't know but all I know is dad's lawyer is gonna have a hard time explaining this." I shrugged and David just paced around.

"Go home." He ordered.

"No!" I said and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Go home to your dad. Order him to explain why monsters attacked then call me! Wait don't call me! I'll come with you!" David said and I slapped him off of me.

"No, I won't go! I'll see HER!"

"Sierra!" David tried again, "Please just go home!"

"No, David! I don't know what just happened and you're going to answer me!" I stomped my foot and David just mumbled something I didn't hear then sat down and took off his...feet? I looked at him again and saw his legs were really goat legs. Something was strange. He grabbed my arm and ran. I never knew he could run but here he was, running as if something was about to attack us, which seeing that's what the cheerleaders did was probably true.

When we arrived home we waltzed right in the front door and David, still dragging me along, brought me to dad. Dad was sitting in his office with his trophy wife Cara. I am not perfect, she is. She's 21, has implants (although she insists they are real) and is my dad's wife. She's not my mother though. No, she married my dad 3 years ago when she was just 18. I hate her and she hates me just as much.

"Oh! Hello Sierra, David!" Cara greeted. She had long blood red hair and striking green eyes. Cara was wearing a very low cut and well fitted black silk dress. David couldn't stop staring at her chest which made me want to slap him. He managed to take his eyes off for a second.

"James, its time!" David said and I just stared confused at him.

"Dad, what does he mean?" I asked but he ignored me.

"What does the boy mean, James?" Cara asked.

"Cara dear one moment. My daughter, David and I need some time to speak." Dad said and Cara, looking confused, left.

"What's going on?" I demanded and dad just looked at me then addressed David.

"Are you sure now?" Dad asked and David nodded.

"Mormo attacked. All those murders, they were aimed for her!" David insisted.

"Alright, I'll send her." Dad sighed, "I'll buy the plane tickets now."

"Dad what's going on? Where am I going?" I asked now, utterly confused.

"Are you sure a plane...?" David asked uncertain and dad laughed.

"I did not get a male god pregnant!" Dad laughed and David was about to say something but I interrupted.

"What is going on!? Male God? What on earth is this all about!?" I demanded and they both looked at me, as if realizing I was there.

"Long story short," David said rushed as dad bought plane tickets online, "Your dad knocked up a Greek Goddess and now BOOM here you are!"

"What?! Greek Goddess?! Like the ones from the myths? You guys are insane!" I laughed nervously.

"Yes and I'm a Satyr." David said and looked around nervously, like my dad's bookcase would come to life and attack him.

"I bought you a ticket also David, first class tickets to New York; I called a limo to come pick you guys up. David do you have your fake feet?" Dad told us and David nodded his head and took out his shoes from his back pack then slipped them on his...hooves?

"Cancel my ticket and book me for a later flight, I need to inform Chiron." David said and dad nodded.

"But is it safe for you not to be with her?" Dad asked and David shrugged nervously.

"Dad what is going on?" I asked and some tears came to my eyes. I was leaving dad for some reason I didn't even know.

"Don't worry, Sierra." He smiled, "You'll be safer at camp." I just blinked away tears as Cara came in.

"Now can you tell me what's going on? Or do I have to force it out of you?" Cara asked, walking in and leaned forward on dad's desk and grabbed dad's tie.

"Not now Cara. Also, Sierra is leaving." He murmurs to her and I roll my eyes in disgust.

"I'm leaving now!" I said and slammed the door out of my dad's office, suddenly feeling angry. I get attacked by a monster today and suddenly I was being shipped to New York. I ran out of the house and sat on the driveway, waiting for my ride. As the limo comes to pick me up, David runs outside and yells goodbye to me.

After hours of security I finally board the plane, not knowing that when I landed my whole world was about to change.

* * *

**well wasn't that a piece of crap! ok so...please review and again let me know if I should continue the story. I put up chapter 1 because I thought the minds of the wonderful readers would be able to make a decision on if i should continue if you had more of the story :3 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and in this chapter I did use some quotes from Team Four Stars Hellsing Abridged. Prepare for more OC's! woooo **

* * *

"Thank you for flying Virgin America!" The flight attendant said happily to me as I left the plane. I just nodded, feeling tired after a long 6 hour flight. I looked down at my rings that David had thrown at me just before I got fangs buried into my neck. I wondered when he would be here, I kind of miss him.

Before I had left David had given me some directions to Camp. Ya, I still don't know what camp is. I left the airport and started wandering aimlessly trying to find camp...stupid David; you know I have a terrible sense of direction! I wandered around for a while until I finally found the right way there.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard a man's voice yell. That's strange; I thought I was alone here. I turned around and my eyes became as wide as saucers. I saw a giant man lion scorpion thing attacking a blond haired man. The man had no weapon but still fought the beast. Without thinking I tore off the chain and my sword and dagger appeared out of nowhere. I jumped on the monsters back and sliced off one of its arms then stabbed it repeatedly in the back, sliced off its other arm then jumped and chopped off its head. Then it exploded into gold dust of some sort. The man looked at me; he couldn't have been over 18. Blond hair fell in eyes but I saw blue eyes beneath the hair. He wore an open red jacket, showing his six pack, and jeans. I hit the butt of the weapons together and they formed back into rings.

"Who are you?" He asked in a low voice.

"Who are you?" I asked him with a teasing tone.

"Are you with the police? How did you find me?!" He demanded and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"I aint with any police, jackass! I just saved your life so let go of me!" I spat and he dropped me.

"Sorry. I've just learned not to trust anyone." He mumbled and I shrugged.

"My names Sierra. Where ya from?" I slipped my rings back on then stuck out my hand.

"CJ Kenpachi, I'm from Japan." He nodded and shook my hand.

"You don't look Asian."

"I was born in America but I moved to Japan when I was 3." CJ said annoyed.

"Why are police after you?" I asked now.

"I'm highly wanted in Japan. Why you gonna call the police?" He asked nervously then put up his fists.

"No cause I'm pretty wanted myself back in California." I said annoyed and he shrugged.

"Right well I'm gonna go to camp now." I shrugged then turned around and started to walk away, looking at my map but I felt CJ's hand grab my shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way! I can go on my own!" I snarled and started to walk away again but his hand firmly gripped my shoulder and in noticed a gold ring on his finger.

"You saved my life so I need to return the favor." He whispered.

"Listen, creep!" I said getting pissed now, "I'm going to a camp and I don't need your help!"

I was about to attack him when I heard hooves coming closer. CJ heard them too and we hid behind trees.

"Who you hiding from?" A voice said behind me and I jumped then punched a familiar face behind me.

"Geez! How many times do I have to tell you David," I said and laughed with David as blood dripped down his nose, "Don't scare me like that!"

"You deserved it! Now let's go get to camp. I remembered you're bad sense of direction after you left." He laughed and started leading me to camp. He looked behind us and sniffed the air in the direction of CJ.

"You come to! Chiron will want you to be there!" David said to CJ and he just nodded suspiciously.

"Where are you taking us?" he asked after a while of walking. Turns out I was heading the wrong way. Go figure.

"Camp Half-blood." David said after looking around as if to make sure no one was looking.

"That doesn't sound like a jail." CJ murmured nervously.

"It's not a jail you idiot!" David snickered and I punched his arm lightly. After a while we came across a small mountain with tree and a dragon guarding it. I stopped abruptly and stared at the dragon.

"Keep walking!" David urged and I nodded slightly. We walked past the tree and suddenly David got a relieved look on his face.

"We are safe here." He sighed in relief. CJ and I looked around confused at the sight of Camp Half-Blood. There were cabins, a lake, a giant house, stables, and the whole shebang!

Suddenly, a man horse walks up.

"Chiron! This is the demigod I told you about!" David said proudly and pointed to me.

"Good job David. Who's this?" Chiron asked as I blurted out, "Wait, Chiron? As in the trainer of hero's?

"Ya that's him! That is um, what's your name kid?" David asked, sheepishly.

"Hey! I'm no kid! I'm 18 years old! The names CJ Kenpachi, remember it." CJ snarled then turned around.

"Where are you going, demi-god?" Chiron asked curiously.

"I'm leaving." He snarled.

"No! You can't go! You still haven't repaid your debt to me!" I smirked and he stopped short.

"Son of a-." He started.

"CHIRON!"A voice said and ran up the hill towards us.

"What is it now?" Chiron sighed.

"Drew stole my fucking guitar, again!" A dark brown haired boy complained, accompanied by an older girl. She looked around CJ's age and she glanced at me and CJ. The boy wore an orange T-Shirt with CHB written on it and black headphones around his neck, one bud was in his ear and he wore jeans.

"I told you I didn't take your guitar, calm down." She said and I believed her.

"Then why did I see my guitar being carried into your cabin!?" the brown haired boy said and I noticed both the boy and girl had necklaces on with different amount of clay beads.

"Hey she said she didn't steal the guitar so she didn't." I said, stepping into the conversation.

"She stole my guitar, new person." The boy said annoyed, "Drew stop charm speaking!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Drew pouted and CJ stepped in front of her. "Dude leave the chick alone!" He said and Drew smiled.

"Drew did you take Noah's guitar yes or no." Chiron asked.

"I-," Drew started then nodded slightly.

"Go get the guitar." Chiron said and Drew sighed then sprinted back to the cabins.

"This is Noah." Chiron introduced and I shook his hand.

"I'm Sierra."

"Who's your godly parent? Mines Apollo." Noah asked.

"Some Goddess." I shrugged and as if on cue a bunch of blood and body parts of animals and humans fell on me.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled and backed up from the spot.

"Amen!" CJ mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" I snarled.

"Make me!" He growled.

"Last time I checked you didn't have a weapon, dumb shit!" I snapped.

"Shut up!" He said in a low growl. Just to be an ass hole I said, "That's a nice ring you got there. Whose is it? Your girlfriends?"

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled and jumped at me then strangled me on the ground. It took Chiron, David, and Noah to pull him off. He let go and I started coughing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Settle down! Gods I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were related." Noah said and stepped in front of me.

"Move it! I'll kill her!" CJ roared and Noah just stood patiently in front of me.

"Back, down." Noah said calmly and Chiron, starting to look annoyed at this point just shouted, "BEHOLD, SIERRA. DAUGHTER OF KERES!"

"Daughter of whom now?" I asked.

"Keres, Goddess of Violent Death." Chiron informed me.

"That would explain a lot." David and I said at the same time.

"I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS! I'LL KILL HER!" CJ roared and lunged at me again but Noah jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. They both started wrestling on the ground when suddenly thunder rumbled and a lightning bolt appeared at CJ's head. Noah jumped off quickly and kneeled same with a bunch of campers that came out of nowhere.

"ALL HAIL SON OF ZEUS!" Chiron shouted and CJ looked around and smiled.

He was about to say something but was interrupted by a man with a Diet Coke in hand.

"Another one? Gods this is annoying." The man mumbled then took a swig of Diet Coke.

"Two of them actually, Dionysus." Chiron mumbled.

"I meant the son of Zeus." Dionysus said annoyed.

"Hang on hang on!" CJ interrupted and pulled out his bible, "I am a devote Christian!" He was going to continue when I interrupted him by slapping his bible out of his hand and it landed in a lake.

"We don't give a shit." I informed him.

"Hey that was my only copy!" he complained and I slapped him again.

"Get over it! You're Greek! You. Are. Not. Christian. Anymore!" I told him. I was saying what everyone was thinking. Suddenly gold claws were at my throat and I noticed the sapphire in the center of ring was gone.

"Slap me one more time, you crazy protestant-," he started but I interrupted again.

"I aint protestant. I am Greek. Dumb ass." I snarled and Noah grabbed CJ from behind and dragged him away.

"Alright everyone get back to your cabins!" Chiron told the crowd and they all nodded then left. As they left I saw many of them were either Satyrs or regular people.

"CJ, your cabin is over there." Chiron pointed and then addressed me, "Sierra you will be staying with the Hermes cabin. We don't have a cabin for your mother, yet." He said nervously and looked up at the sky. I just shrugged and Noah showed me to the cabin.

I walked in and all the kids were talking away. They all stared at me as I walked in.

"Another one?"

"Gods why do we always get the ones that don't have cabins!"

"Stupid Chiron." They all mumbled and I glared at them.

"So you must be Sierra!" a girl walked up to me and stuck out her hand to shake it.

"Ya." Was all I said.

"I'm Giovanni but everyone calls me Gumi!" She smiled and I nodded weakly. Judging by the wonderful welcome by the Hermes kids, my time here will suck.

* * *

Gumi showed me around camp. She was 13 and had been here for 3 years. Her dad was Hermes. She turned out to be a really nice person. She told me about the games we did, the campfire, the feats, the inspections. While walking around I saw Noah showing CJ around. Gumi told me about Noah. He had been here since he was 8 and he was 15 now. He sang most of the campfire songs. She also told me that the monsters I got attacked by, Mormo, vampire like creatures. That explains why the cheerleaders had fangs...

"Where did David go?" I asked, just remembering about him.

"Oh he's probably in the forest being with nature, all Satyrs are like that." Gumi shrugged and I nodded then moved on.

After she showed me around we went to dinner in the Mess Hall. Before eating Gumi told me we need to give some of our food to our parents. She also told me that we need sit at our table only. We talked and I looked over to the other tables. I noticed the girl from earlier, Drew, talking to another girl with blond, almost white, hair. Gumi noticed who I was looking at.

"That's Jessie. She's part of the Aphrodite cabin with Drew. They both can charm speak so I suggest you stay away from both of them." Gumi whispered and I nodded. I noticed CJ sitting alone at a table eating sushi. I then noticed Noah talking with his half brothers and sisters at the Apollo cabin. Everything seemed pretty normal at this place, well as normal as a camp for the spawns of Gods and Goddesses where cabins face each other in a ruthless war that nearly kills children in a simple game like capture the flag.

I noticed the girl, Jessie look over at me as Drew said something and she snickered. I got an uneasy feeling about them. After a very large dinner we all went outside around a bonfire and did some singalongs. Jessie walked over to me and sat down.

"Hey, new girl!" She smiled.

"Hi." I said shortly.

"Who's your godly parent? Haven't been claimed yet or you stuck with the lame dad Hermes?" She snickered and Gumi's face got red with rage.

"I have been claimed thank you very much! I am Sierra, daughter of Keres! And don't go bad mouthing Hermes! I bet you had to stay in his cabin before you got claimed! You should be thanking him he gave you a home!" I snapped then turned back to Gumi. Jessie sat there, wide eyed then stormed off and sat next to Drew. They both started whispering furiously.

"Thanks for defending dad." Gumi mumbled and I smiled.

"No problem!" I smiled

The next day was my first capture the flag.

* * *

**Again...bad chappy. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Anonemuss14, Blaak-Magik, Vulcan18 and I am K.a.c Daughter of Hades a.k.a all my reviewers. Next chapter is capture the flag...stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
Well here is the Capture the flag chapter...warning pointless conversation between characters in the end. **

* * *

Capture the flag, the name is self-explanatory. We go capture the other team's flag. Simple right? Wrong. We beat the crap out of anyone that comes our way, all weapons aloud and armor is required. In other words, my kind of game.

I was on the red team with the rest of the Hermes cabin, smarty pants cabin Athena, Apollo and Mr. Grouchy pants, CJ. We were against the rest of the cabins.

One of the smarty-pants Athena kids set up our strategy. I was one of the guards for the flag. I couldn't kill anyone, if I did I lost desert for a week. That would suck. The other guard was Gumi. At the river Noah and some others stood to try and block off the other team from getting our flag. I was wearing light armor, the less weight the quicker you are on your feet. For a while Gumi and I just sat there, waiting. The flag was 10 yards away that was a close as we could get. We both had our weapons out, hers was a celestial bronze (I finally found out what the bronze was called) tipped spear but she also had a dagger with her, just in case.

After 5 minutes we heard rustling in bushes and jumped up. Out came three very buff guys and a very buff female.

"Damn it Clarisse!" I heard Gumi mumble to herself as she blocked a sword swing with her shield. Four against two, damn it random Ares kids!

Gumi was dealing with the girl, Clarisse, and I had one of the other kids come after me, leaving two kids to grab the flag. I dodged a sword strike and knocked the Ares kid in the head then lunged at the kid nearest the flag. I missed and fell to the ground. Humiliating? Hell ya. They grabbed the flag and started retreating but a flash of a person came out of nowhere and hit the boy running with the flag. Mr. Grouchy pants looked up at me with serious eyes then yelled, "DUCK!" and I did that as Clarisse's spear went past me and CJ ran over to her and started fighting, her spear and shield vs. his claws.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that one of the Ares kids was getting away with the flag so I chased after him. I was too late. He crossed the border with our flag. I saw an Athena kid with our flag about to cross the border and he threw the flag to the ground angrily. We lost, crap.

I glanced over and saw Mr. Grouchy Pants walk aimlessly into the depths of the forest, mumbling random crap. His Imperial Gold claws were retracted which meant I was all clear. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"CJ!" I yelled and he turned to look at me.

"That was a game well played!" I said cheerily but he just shook off my arm.

"We lost." He growled.

"So? It's just a friendly game of capture the flag!" I insisted.

"You almost died. HOW IS THAT FRIENDLY?" He yelled and I shrugged.

"Ya but I didn't." I insisted and he just glared at me.

"Your right, you didn't die. Now my debt is gone." He nodded then turned around and started walking back to the cabins. I followed behind him and strolled over the Hermes cabin to be welcomed by Gumi fighting with an Apollo kid.

"It's your fault that we lost!" he yelled at her.

"How is it my fault!?" She screamed back at him. All the Hermes kids were all just staring and I think I saw one kid in the back eating popcorn.

"You were one of the guards!" The Apollo kid pointed out.

"So?! It was four Ares kids verses me and Sierra! Did you expect us to just beat them off!?"

"Um, YES!" He growled.

"IF ANYTHING IT'S THE ATHENA CABIN'S FAULT FOR NOT SETTING ENOUGH KIDS AROUND THE FLAG! GO YELL AT THEM!" Gumi yelled, getting very angry.

"I WILL AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU GUYS!" the Apollo kid yelled back and I started feeling uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

"Awwww you guys are both mad at the Athena kids, why don't you go and yell at them together. Ya know get some bonding time in. Or you could leave the fucking cabin because I wanna get some fucking sleep!" I said, trying to remain calm but at the same time Noah stepped forward and said, "Calm the fuck down, Kyle! It's just a friendly game of capture the flag."

"Hell. No." the Apollo kid, Kyle growled at me then Noah started whispering random shit to calm him down.

"Now get out of my cabin!" Gumi snarled at him and took out her spear and in response Kyle took out his bow with an arrow notched. We all looked from Gumi to Kyle, seeing who would make the first move. The guy with the popcorn swallowed loudly and everyone, including Gumi and Kyle looked over at him. Seizing the opportunity, Noah grabbed Kyle by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside then walked back in the cabin and said some quick apologizes. Gumi put her spear in the corner and everyone mumbled goodnights then fell to sleep.

**(Week time laps) **

A couple of girls and I were all in a tree we all found easy to climb and talked. One of the Athena girls and I were talking about Biology while one of the Demeter girls puked out the side of the tree.

"Yes Hayley but if you stabbed one of the minor blood vessels it will hurt but not fatal!" I pointed out and the Athena girl, Hayley just nodded thoughtfully.

"But why want to know where not to make it fatal? You could just slice the artery on the neck. Lots of blood and not a lot of force needed." She said and the Demeter girl started puking again.

"Because that's not fun. Are you sure you're ok, Nicole?" I pointed out then asked the Demeter girl.

"I'm fine. Just, just please stop with the blood talk." She shivered and a Hephaestus girl patted her on the back.

"All righty then." I shrugged, "You know though if you just take out one kidney then that won't be fatal either." I pointed out and Nicole started puking again, "For the Gods sake, Jenna get Nicole out of here." The Hephaestus girl, Jenna nodded and jumped off the tree shortly followed by Nicole. Hayley and I continued to talk until the sun went down. I like Hayley, she's pretty awesome, well for a smarty pants Athena kid that is. We said our goodbyes then went to our cabins and went to sleep.

The next day, we were visited by a God."

* * *

**Yay the end of the chapter! now time for some responses to the awesome reviewerss wooo  
Anonemuss14-as always your reviews are fantastic! Wikipedia told me that Keres is considered a Goddess or Spirits so I don't know...  
Blaak-Magik-Your amazing. Seriously your loving this story has kept me going! **


End file.
